Luna
Luna 'is the main protagonist of ''ArchangelRock ''and the Queen of Saturnalia. The younger sister of the main antagonist of ''ArchangelRock in Season One, Eliza the Piety. Appearance Civilian Luna has classic length white hair, crimson red eyes, a vampire-like pale complexion, and two arctic blue sickle-shaped marks directly underneath both of her eyes. She wears a flowing, double-layered white dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist and white ballet flats on her feet. A forehead amulet is also worn on her forehead acting as her activation objection when she needs to transform. Magical Dress After she transforms, she has golden amber hair. Her magic gem symbol is a golden amber sun. Her crystal is located in her forehead amulet which is sun-shaped. She wears a golden/amber and white dress with golden/amber boots. Shanila In the episode , "Gift of the Shanila", while going through the Shanaila rite of passage, Luna obtains a mysterious power-up form who`s magic gem color is light amber. Others ''Coming Soon...' Personality Luna is a extremely prideful individual and desires that the Dark Crystal Summoners or as they are commonly referred to as the Purgatory Crystal Summoners stay sealed away. Due to her parents deaths at the hands of her elder sister Eliza she is extremely combative when it comes to facing people at her level or around her level in battle. Protective of her people she will do anything to keep them safe from harm. History Pre-Series Luna was born on Saturnalia as the second daughter of the King and Queen of Saturnalia, making her a princess of the kingdom. However when she was just a young child, her home was attacked by the strongest Purgatory Crystal Summoner at the time and her elder sister Eliza was kidnapped. In order to protect Luna, her parents sealed her in a underground place called the Amber Forest located underneath the castle of Saturnalia with the Amber Crown of Saturnalia. Together her parents overpowered the Purgatory Crystal Summoner imprisoning in the Baste Dungeon. Desperate to save their child the two rulers attempted to go save her only to be stopped by their wise advisors who knew that the two rulers would die if they even attempted to go face the summoners on their own. During the Battle of a Thousand Years they perished leaving their daughter alone. Many decades before the battle of Ephedia where Iris's parents were overthrown. This is the story of Saturnalia and ArchanagelRock ''the band Luna is a part of. Series':' Season 1 Having recently been fending off rising Purgatory Crystal Summoners numbers, Luna is suddenly enclosed in an amber crystal when she was trying to fire off an attack. A Purgatory Crystal Summoner was about to run off with her amber crystal-enclosed body before the other realm rulers rescued her. Relieved by the help she received she invited them to the Saturnalian Capital where she lived. To keep monitoring the number of Black Crystal Summoners they decide to form a band called ''ArchagelRock. After an accident leaves Luna stripped of her powers and the Black Crystal Summoners wearing all of the realms rulers down to seal them in Amber Crystals Luna`s powers are mysteriously restored. However the energy burst of Luna`s powers attracted Eliza her elder sister who sent her foot soldiers and minions after the realms rulers. Luna and the other realms rulers defeat Eliza permanently banishing her to Earth. Eventually Eliza settled down and married having two children (Mephisto & Praxina). Season 2 In the second season of ArchangelRock, we are introduced to Eliza`s superior Ginerva the greatest of the Purgatory and Black Crystal Summoners combined into one nasty package. Alice, the Queen of Britannica and Luna, the Queen of Saturnalia stumble in a trap while attempting to decipher the ancient runes written on the stone tablet they were investigating because of the Black Crystal magic it was emitting. Eventually they figure out the meaning of the runes on the stone tablet destroying it with their Crystal Magic. Season 3 Coming Soon... Sightings ArchangelRock She first appears in ArchangelRock as a young queen who is listening to arguments going on down in time square. Later she is seen talking to her advisers about what they should do about the Black Crystal Summoners. Magical Abilities Luna possesses great magical powers, being able to perform complicated spells by herself. She also possesses a great deal of agility and physical strength, being able to run up the vertical crystal wall, jump from it and break the crystal with her fist. After her Shanila power-up, her magical powers increase, so she was able to break the mountain in half with one blow. Even her power-up she was capable of causing huge earthquakes with one punch to the ground. Considered to be the most powerful Queen in the history of Saturnalia. Category:Royalty Category:Magical Princess Category:Female Characters